


Dangerous 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dangerous 2

Clint is a dangerous person.   
He is an assassin.  
He has over 300 kills.  
He is a revered assassin.  
People all over are afraid of him.  
Especially in the intelligence community.   
After all he is known to never miss.  
He always gets his mark.

He is not safe.  
Death happens around him.  
People die.  
Because of his enemies.   
He has no close relationships.  
They are a liability.   
And he doesn't like liabilities.


End file.
